Rose's Turn
by TheButterflyx
Summary: When Sonic is kidnapped Amy has resolved herself to rescuing her hero. But in order to do this she is forced to seek the help of Shadow the hedgehog that will lead her on a journey that may well endanger her very life.
1. Chapter 1: And So The Story Goes

Title: Rose's Turn

Category: Drama/Romance

Rating: M

Summary: When Sonic is kidnapped Amy has resolved herself to rescuing her hero. But in order to do this she is forced to seek the help of Shadow the hedgehog that will lead her on a journey that may well endanger her very life.

Disclaimer: I love Shadow and as I'm through relying on SEGA to do me any favours I decided that if you want something done it's best to do it yourself. So no, these characters aren't mine.

A/N: Don't expect this to follow the video game canon as I thought SEGA didn't stick to what Shadow's character originally was. He started off as a tortured soul along with being smooth, calm and calculating in SA2 and I'm going to stick to those aspects in this story. And Amy is... a lot older in this game and her character will be a lot different to how it is canon.

* * *

Oh how time passes. Yes it's a phrase that was often used but that didn't make it any less true. Somehow Amy found it hard to believe that the hedgehog staring back at her used to be short, flat-chested and overall just a simple woman-child at most. But now when she looked in the mirror... she discovered that she had really grown into herself. Gone was the awkwardness of her childlike youth, the irrational hot-headedness and complete naivety of the world around her. Or so she liked to think. Still though, for once she could flaunt her curvaceous form and declare:

"Now this! This was the body of a woman!"

She had done a lot of maturing, in more ways than one. And she'd even managed to discover what she thought about the people she had grown up with over the past six years. Cream and Tails would forever be her best friends; they'd stuck through her through the most difficult times in her life. Those times that everyone goes through where they're truly trying to find out who they are in life; what they want to make of themselves. And she'd do the same for them within a heartbeat. And then there was Sonic...

Oh, Sonic

Deep down inside her she will always be in love with him, and in love with the idea that they could've had the chance at being the gang's latest power couple. It took her falling flat on her face –quite literally- to realize that; though she would never forgive herself for acting like such an idiot that one time with him. At least she'd tried to bury the hatchet with Sally in that one, though the other squirrel only seemed to be interested in burying the hatchet_ in her head. _Not that Amy could blame her in the slightest, if she had been Sally she would've have been just as equally jealous of the girls who threw themselves at Sonic. But if there was anything that Amy Rose was good at it was dusting herself off after a blow and putting on a brave face, even if everyone could see right through it.

"Amy I'm ready... I, um... what do you think?"

The pink furred hedgehog's eyes were instantly drawn to the vision of Cream in white. A smile graced Amy's delicate features, white always was Cream's favourite colour and it played right into the aura of innocence that seemed to radiate from the bunny rabbit.

"You look radiant Cream, absolutely radiant,"

Cream's pale fur reddened along the cheeks as she smiled.

"Oh...I, why thank you, I mean... are you sure it looks okay, it's not too big on me?" Cream pulled at the skirts of her dress and let them flow back into place. Emerald greens eyes looked at the dress critically, examining Cream's body shape and size and how the dress complimented her.

"Hmm, It looks a little big on the behind but you should buy it anyway it's nothing a good sewing can't fix," Amy concluded and with a smile and a wink at her friend Cream became notably more flustered

"Oh... oh Amy thank you, you're the best," Cream stepped towards her as Amy stood up to embrace her friend, Amy held her close breathing in the fresh clean scent of her. Being with Cream always seemed to put her at ease, it was impossible to become frustrated with the bunny unless you were truly bad-natured or irritable.

"Anytime, now..." Amy spun her friend round "go wait in the queue and I'll meet you there in a few minutes."

"What are you doing?" Cream's warm brown eyes gave away her fear of being alone in a queue instantly, Amy's heart went out to her friend and she was almost tempted to go with her but Tails' voice rang in her mind. _"If you keep coddling her she'll never be able to stand on her own feet..."_ He was right, as always but it didn't make this any less painful for her.

"I still have my eye on that little blue number I tried on earlier; I'll only be two seconds...promise." Amy smiled reassuringly

The bunny rabbit inhaled sharply before she nodded "I'll save you a space if you decide to buy it." And with that Cream seemed to melt into the crowd ahead.

The pink hedgehog made her way over to the row of deep blue dresses, the deep velvety cerulean colour served to make the sky look boring. Lifting the hanger of the dress with a gloved hand she inspected it; the dress was a simple little thing, figure hugging and slightly short yet leaving enough to the imagination. Had it been a few years ago the very thought of wearing a dress like this would've made her blush bright scarlet, as it would've looked pretty ridiculous on her boyish figure. But now she had the curves to fill it out she thought she looked pretty good in it... sexy even and she wondered if Sonic would feel the same. The more she thought about it the more she didn't see why she shouldn't; after all he and Sally hadn't been an item for months and he had been flirting with her these past few weeks... Amy felt her face flush and puffed out her cheeks. She was supposed to be over this by now; she was supposed to be better than this. So why did she still want to be his trophy girl after all this time?

o.o

Amy's heels clacking against the earth, the pacing matching that of her heartbeat. She felt her chest tighten as the familiar house came into view, Sonic's abode. One of many anyway, he seemed to have quite a few dotted along Earth and Mobius since he was always up and going all the time. Was she really going to go through with this? The answer to the question came from deep within her in a place so intimate that she realized that she had known the answer all along. Yes, she wanted this, more than anything.

And with that information at hand she strutted over to the pathway, the door in plain sight and the doorbell only meters away.

"Hello, Amy," it was like her blood had turned to ice water but it melted as soon as it froze and suddenly her body was filled with an incredible heat. Amy let out a gasp as her face flushed; she knew that voice... she would never forget it until the day she died.

_Shadow..._

And as soon as she turned to the direction of the voice, there he was. The dark, menacing form of Shadow the hedgehog... the one she had never been able to figure out. The fact that Shadow scared her was an understatement, he literally terrified her but at the same time he gave off this raw sensual air about him and it made her feel so... on edge. Amy realized she was staring but she couldn't help it, she couldn't force her body to move if she tried... she would have to settle for words. If she could manage to force out what she wanted to say.

"I've come to see Sonic," such an obvious statement that Amy could've slapped herself for opening her mouth to begin with but it was done now. All it seemed to do was provoke a smirk from the darker hedgehog, so obviously amused with her anxiety. Pushing himself off the tree he made his way over to her in such as cool fashion that Amy couldn't help but know he was purposely doing it to frighten her. Still she found herself unable to take her eyes off his cocky swagger; the rhythmic sway of his hips as he walked making her wonder if the purpose was to scare her after all. Perhaps she was reading too much into this... _Sonic, I came here to see Sonic. Because I love Sonic and I know that he can love me too if he'd just let himself._

"That blue compliments you well," Shadow flicked his tongue over his lips before flashing a roguish grin.

Amy's breath caught in her throat, she had no doubt that Shadow would be able to devour her whole within seconds. And not just the physical way.

"I'd better get going," Amy blurted out instantly, anything to draw the attention away from thoughts of Shadow and those burning red eyes, like twin flames flickering and blazing right through her. Turning on her heels which had sunk into the moist earth, every step she took towards Sonic's door felt like she was pulling at a magnetic force. If she stopped for one moment then the pull would claim her once more.

"I wouldn't if I were you," and those few words were just enough to make her halt on the spot, Amy bit down on her lip, hating the influence he seemed to hold over her. "He's not home,"

Amy's head whipped round instantly, her brow wrinkling in confusion. "What do you mean he's not home?"

"Sonic's missing," Shadow stated without even missing a beat

And just like that Amy felt her whole world crumble around her. And Shadow didn't even seem to batter an eyelid, couldn't he see that this news was destroying her. _How could he be so calm about this?_

"Missing?" Amy breathed

Shadow gave a serene nod. "He was taken,"

"How? When? Who?"

Not Sonic, not her Sonic... he was invincible, untouchable, thousands had tried to get him into this position and had failed multiple times. What made this one anymore special?

"That... is where my involvement ends," Shadow responded as he began a leisurely stroll away from her. Had Amy not known his character better she would've thought he'd stop to smell the roses along the way the twisted son of a... Amy trembled with rage.

He knew more, Amy knew that he knew more. He was trying to torture her the _bastard, _he was trying to make her plead and beg for him to help her. What kind of sick, twisted person revealed horrific news such as this and then simply turned their back on those in need so coolly? Amy never knew that anyone could be so cruel and in that sense her naivety was still very much intact, but she was learning.

"Shadow," she yelled, running after him despite her heels slowing her pace down. He was still walking in that same unhurried fashion and yet Amy could never get in touching distance with him, he was still that out of reach. "Shadow, you have to help me..."

Still he kept walking, as if he had nowhere to go at all and Amy suspected that he hadn't. Shadow only seemed to pop up where chaos emerged it seemed, and as soon as the excitement was over he stole away like a thief in the night. But not this time, Amy wouldn't let him.

"Shadow, please this is Sonic we're talking about,"

The hedgehog stopped then and turned to her. With his arms secured around his chest he merely raised an eyebrow at her. That gesture spoke volumes.

"Shadow come on... you know I would never ask you if there was any other way," Amy said gently, placing a hand on his arm. Shadow's fiery irises shot down to her arm and then straight into her eyes, for a few seconds there was utter stillness. No sound, no movement, not even breathing... Amy felt Shadow's eyes burning into her soul as his fur began to flame up where her fingers touched it. The pink hedgehog dropped her hand and staggered backwards; still no expression was visible on Shadow's face... until, he nodded.

"Meet me outside G.U.N at five o'clock sharp. Don't be late, or I'm leaving you behind." And then he was gone.

Relief overcame Amy as she realized that she could once again breathe easy. But still she was almost sad to see him go; she didn't want to be alone at a time like this. Not when the love of her life was missing and she her only way of helping him was by joining forces with the person who occupied most people's nightmares. Was it worth being in the company of Shadow the hedgehog on a mission where she would most likely be fighting for her life? Especially with the chilling knowledge that she had she been dangling on a knife edge, Shadow would most likely stand there and watch her fall than reach out and help her. In most cases she was more the damsel in distress than the hero, the little kid that Sonic had to constantly save from her own reckless self.

Can she save her saviour? Was it even worth trying?

Yes, hell yes because in the end this was Sonic and Amy couldn't think of a better person to die for.

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated... as well as constructive criticism


	2. Chapter 2: Jigsaw Puzzle

Title: Rose's Turn

Category: Drama/Romance

Rating: M

Summary: When Sonic is kidnapped Amy has resolved herself to rescuing her hero. But in order to do this she is forced to seek the help of Shadow the hedgehog that will lead her on a journey that may well endanger her very life.

Disclaimer: Yeah... SEGA "owns" me on this one I'm afraid...

A/N: Yes Robotnik is in this story and he will be referred to as such unless you know... someone insults him. And I like Shadow and Rouge together, they're two types of people that you don't want around each other. Both can be cruel, selfish and potentially destructive but they make a great duo which I why I like how they were portrayed in Sonic Free Riders. But I'm rambling, moving on.

* * *

As the clock struck five Amy was already waiting on the front or her car by the tall, imposing building of G.U.N. This was her only chance to save Sonic and she wasn't going to risk it. Still though, everything about this building made her uneasy; there was something different in the air... something that made her want to jump up and run at any given moment. It was like a watered down version of how Shadow made her feel, though she was going to have to face both of those fears head on. Could she do it?

"So you came then," called a silky-smooth familiar voice, Amy could practically hear the smirk in it. "I thought you might,"

Gritting her teeth together Amy turned her head only to realize that Shadow was right next to her, she flinched at the shock. Close... he was so very close...

"Don't sneak up on me like that," Amy said with a sharper tone than intended

"It's not my fault that your simple mind can't process my speed Amy," Shadow cocked his head to one side

Anger flared up in Amy's form "shut up,"

"Witty,"

The pink hedgehog was too focused on Shadow at that moment to notice that company was approaching in the form of a voluptuous white bat. Rouge simply observed the bickering pair and rolled her turquoise eyes as she made her way towards them in a confident strut.

"As much as I hate to interrupt this _witty little banter _I think it's time we move on," Rouge stood directly between the two resting a hand on her jutting hip.

The pink hedgehog's attention turned towards Rouge as she bit down on her lip anxiously. There was something about Rouge that unnerved her, even more than Shadow at times... perhaps it was her predatory behaviour or the way those turquoise pools of eyes eerily seemed like they had seen, heard and done it all before. She probably had some great stories to tell. As Amy stared at Rouge, she stared straight back drawing her eyes down Amy's stiffened form and back up again critically, not saying a thing.

Amy found herself wanting to know what she was thinking. But when she tried to search Rouge's face for any expression there was none, only a wolfish grin that broke out onto her face that would make any man quiver.

"So this is our new little tagalong, hmm?" Rouge's low, sultry voice seemed almost taunting as she spoke to Shadow "well she certainly is a pretty little thing, but that doesn't count for much does it?"

"Well once Amy heard about Sonic's rather pathetic situation there was no keeping her away," Shadow rolled his eyes

"I can hold my own," Amy replied confidently, folding her arms across her chest

Rouge turned to her again only to stare at her for a moment "we'll see,"

"What are we waiting for then?" Shadow ordered in a soft growl, something Amy didn't even know was possible to do until she heard it.

"You two go, I'll catch up with you there sweetheart," Rouge purred and with a waggle of her fingers she ascended into the air. Amy was more than happy to see her go but it only meant that she and Shadow would be alone together.

Alone.

Again.

_Do it for Sonic, Amy..._

Amy jumped off her car and took off after Shadow in a hurried pace "where are we going?"

"First, I'm gonna call Knuckles in on a long-owed favour," Shadow smirked "then, we're going to see Robotnik."

"Why?"

"For a cup of tea and biscuits," he replied dryly "he knows where Sonic is,"

"Okay, that's it," Amy froze in her tracks "I have had it up to here with your obnoxious bullshit. If you're going to act like a prized jackass the whole way through this then I'll make my own way to Sonic, if not then treat me with a little respect."

During Amy's tirade Shadow for the most part just stood motionlessly watching her. Once Amy had finished he let out a low, hollow chuckle that startled Amy so much that she literally flinched. The dark hedgehog stalked towards her so tantalisingly close that their bodies were very nearly touching. Amy wanted nothing more than to move away, but at that moment she was rooted on the spot.

"Are you often this rude to people doing you favours, Amy?" Shadow taunted softly, the way he said her name made her heart skip a beat. She decided she didn't like her name on his lips.

"If you didn't want to help me so much then why are you?" Amy shot back; she was masking her fear with irritancy, trading one evil for another

Shadow didn't seem offended, he never did. Instead he responded completely unexpectedly, by wrapping an arm around Amy's waist and pressing her body against his sending sparks of energy right through Amy. The pink hedgehog squirmed against his iron grip knowing that it was useless but it was the principle of it, she was not willing to be manhandled.

"Trust me Amy Rose, my intentions are purely selfish so don't give me too much credit," Shadow stated only holding Amy tighter so that she could feel his heartbeat pounding fiercely into hers.

It was strange, that almost made him seem... humane. And it confused her. Amy looked into Shadow's eyes, they were so red... violently so they held such emptiness in them yet there was an unmistakable sight of something brimming behind the surface. Amy was entranced, so much that she didn't notice as he lowered his face closer to hers, a detached part of her brain not even wanting to move and almost wondering if he was going to kiss her.

But instead he said two words that anyone would've identified the dark hedgehog in front of her by. "Chaos Control,"

O.O

It took a while for Amy to find out where they were, but it didn't take her that long.

After all, there was no mistaking a giant Chaos Emerald.

Emerald green eyes searched around for its protector, but Knuckles was nowhere to be seen. Amy bit her lip and muffled a sigh, what's the point of being the protector of the Master Emerald if you weren't even going to protect it? It was then that the sound of muffled giggles pricked at her ears, Amy's twitched them hoping to find a general direction of where on it was coming from.

In the distance there was Knuckles over there with... Rouge? And it looked like they were... flirting? Amy's brow furrowed in confusion, Knuckles always seemed to hate Rouge when she was around. Always going out of his way to insult her or argue with her, kinda like her and Shadow.

Amy's cheeks flamed at the thought of the dark hedgehog; she couldn't believe that she was going to let him kiss her. At least he hadn't but she couldn't believe she would do that to Sonic. Was she so starved out of love that she was going to jump on the next guy that showed her the next bit of interest?

Shadow was... well he represented everything that a female secretly desired. Sexy, dark and mysterious you wanted to connect all the puzzles of their jigsaw, to make sense of them. And yet just as when you begin to fit the pieces together of one part you discover that the jigsaw puzzle is so much more than you can fathom.

Speaking of Shadow... Amy whipped her head round, but he wasn't there. As soon as they reached their destination he simply vanished into thin air. Typical, well she wasn't going to wait around here for him to come back. She wanted to know what Knuckles and Rouge were playing at.

So Amy marched over them fully intent to outright ask them what was going on and the closer she got the more uncomfortable Knuckles appeared to be. But Rouge seemed to be enjoying every moment of it. Amy broke into a sprint but she didn't want to get too close to them. She hid herself behind a tree close enough to hear their voices.

"What part of stay the hell away from me, don't you understand?" With his fists clenched at his sides and gritted teeth, Knuckles was so obviously irritated.

"The part where stay the hell away means, come hither," Rouge purred suggestively, placing an index finger on his chest and tracing it down to where his shirt ended and jeans started. Knuckles squirmed but didn't make any attempt to move away. "Denial doesn't suit you Knuckles, especially considering it's _so _easy to tell when you're lying." Rouge wrapped her long arms around his waist and flattened her body against his.

"I'm... not..." Knuckles stammered just as Amy realized she had been wrong, Knuckles was irritated, no... he was _frustrated._

The pink's hedgehog's cheeks flamed as she realized that she had probably stumbled on something very private. Taking a step backwards she slammed into something firm and hard. Amy craned her neck to find Shadow staring straight down at her, she leapt away but his attention had left her and was now fixated on Knuckles and Rouge.

"Not what Knuxie?" Rouge said lowly against his ear "you're so adorable when you're confused and as much as I'd love to rip your clothes off and ravish you right here and now I'm afraid we have company." Rouge turned and winked at the two spying hedgehogs.

A hand pushed against the small of Amy's back guiding her towards a smug Rouge and a very embarrassed Knuckles.

"_Sorry,"_ Amy mouthed towards her friend who she could tell was doing his very not to fly off into a rage at the current moment. Amy didn't think she could despise Shadow and Rouge more than she did right now, just who did they were? Meddling around with people's feelings for their own amusement?

"Great, now what the hell does he want?" Knuckles growled, squaring up to Shadow who was still behind Amy. But Amy was invisible to Knuckles at the moment, and the pink hedgehog thought she may as well be dead to him.

"Now Knuckles, we had an agreement, did you forget? I'm sure there are so many things your simpleton mind must process each day that it makes the memory a little off." The cockiness and sheer delivery of the insult had Knuckles practically trembling with rage.

"I'll knock your memory out in a minute," Knuckles roared

Shadow remained composed "been there, done that, a rather small annoyance at the best."

Rouge snuck behind Knuckles and slipped her hands down his chest before cuddling him and resting her chin on his shoulder. "Don't mind him; he gets a little cranky after our play dates."

"Can't think why that might be," Amy replied sharply

Rouge arched an elegant eyebrow "wow, so the little kitten has claws does she," she pushed Knuckles aside and stretched her knuckles out "but it's easy to talk the talk isn't it?"

Rouge was ready for a fight, and Amy was more than happy to oblige. Her hands found their way to wear she hid her hammer; the feel of it gave her a sense of comfort.

"Leave it Rouge," Shadow spoke up instantly "we have more pressing matters to attend to,"

All the aggression from Rouge's body simply oozed out as she shrugged nonchalantly and reached to run her fingers through Knuckles' dreads, ignoring him slapping her hands away and smirking at Amy as she did so. She was testing Amy and she knew it, that bat was begging for a pounding but so long as Shadow was here then there would be no fighting of any sort.

Why did he care anyway?

"Now, back to that little agreement," Shadow said smoothly

"Just take what you want and leave," Knuckles muttered dismissively

Shadow grinned darkly "with pleasure,"

Shadow rushed off at a speed that blew at Amy's quills, straight to the Master Emerald. Knuckles caught on immediately and exploded from the grip that Rouge had been holding on him to take after Shadow, with Amy hot on his heels.

"SHADOW!" Knuckles growled drawing his fist back ready to deliver a powerful blow to Shadow's stomach. But Shadow was one step ahead of him and simply stepped sideways swiftly so that Knuckles ran straight past him and tripped over.

"Pathetic," Shadow spat

Knuckles recovered quickly however, springing back up onto his feet.

"Get the fuck away from the Master Emerald,"

Shadow smirked "'take what you want and leave' weren't those your exact words?"

"Don't get smart," Knuckles barked

"How can I not? You make it so painfully easy," Shadow shrugged "anyway, I don't want the whole thing I just want a piece."

"You're not getting a fraction, now get out!"

"I wouldn't be so sure, all I need to do is get you distracted and you probably won't even notice." Shadow stated "you think you're tough Knuckles? A force to be reckoned with? Well you're not, you're a disgrace and I can't even imagine the Master Emerald being in more incompetent hands..."

This time Knuckles was faster, tackling Shadow to the ground and slamming his fist into his face repeatedly. Each blow knocked Shadow's head further and further into the ground.

"Stop it," Amy cried out from nowhere, "you're going to hurt him,"

"It's no use princess," Rouge hissed into her ear "they're not going to listen to you but I wouldn't worry too much. Shadow can hold his own,"

Amy dared herself to look at Rouge and take in the look of intense pleasure at the fighting boys. Gods she was sick, Amy was almost waiting for her to say "dance puppets dance." She had to stop this... but how? How did she stop two males from killing each other?

Shadow didn't remain the victim for long; he soon kneed Knuckles in the stomach and flipped him onto his stomach. Grabbing a fistful of Knuckles hair he smashed his head against the floor, the scent of blood cut into the air matching the blood red mindsets of the two fighters. Shadow soon took to his feet and kicked Knuckles in the side which sent him flying into the nearest pillar.

"Shadow, stop it! Stop it before someone gets hurt," He wasn't listening, he couldn't hear her, she was going to have to get closer.

Knuckles attempted to pull himself up, but not before Shadow reached him. He wrapped a hand around the echidna's neck and flung him into the floor. Knuckles body smashed into the ground, dragging along the concrete and leaving a dent in his path.

Still persistent as ever Knuckles pushed himself onto his feet, this time he was ready for Shadow. Angling himself to so that most of his strength would be into this punch. He gave Shadow an uppercut with such force that it knocked Shadow right into the air and back to the ground with an earth-shattering crack.

Amy looked down to the shattered ground beneath them and pulled out her hammer. She had to stop them now, before they destroyed this place and each other. So Amy did the only thing she could, knowing just how completely stupid and pointless it may be and jumped in front of the two fighting males.

But sadly, instead of helping Amy only put herself in target range of Knuckles' fists. The fist came at her like a train, smacking her square in the face. Amy's head jerked backwards as she collapsed to the ground. It all happened so fast that she didn't even feel it until the throbbing started, until her head connected with the concrete of the ground. And then she was conscious of nothing.

Something in Shadow changed just then and suddenly Knuckles was pinned against the Master Emerald itself which Shadow's hand clenched around his throat.

"Oh that was a mistake," Shadow hissed coldly "now I _highly_ suggest you cooperate Knuckles, you've pissed me off and if you give me anymore of your bullshit I will snap your neck without even blinking."

"Your... fault..." was all Knuckles could manage to get out

"Shut up!" Shadow snapped, raising his voice for the first time since he got here. "Like I said, all I need is a piece of course, if you can deal with having Sonic's blood on your hands then that's fine with me,"

Suddenly Knuckles' anger was replaced with confusion and concern. "...Sonic...?"

Shadow released his grip from Knuckles' throat, wiping the blood that had dropped from Knuckles' forehead onto his gloves into onto his jeans.

"Oh he's in the most unfortunate position right now and if you don't help us it could be rather fatal."

"How can I trust you?" Knuckles finally said after much pause

"Oh, you can't, but you can trust her," Shadow nodded towards Amy's unconscious form

An undeniable look of guilt came over Knuckles' features, he was so painfully easy to read as well as manipulate.

"I can't give you the Master Emerald, but I can tell you that Tails has a Chaos Emerald-searching device, _which _is what I presume you're after?" Knuckles croaked

Shadow smirked "looks like you're not so stupid after all,"

Walking over to Amy, he scooped her up in his arms and looked to Rouge.

"Let's go,"

"Will she be okay?" Knuckles called after him in a raspy voice

"Of course, no thanks to you," Shadow said coolly

"Can you tell her I'm sorry?"

Shadow froze and turned to give Knuckles a smile that could've frozen oceans. "Consider it done,"

And with Amy secured in his arms he and Rouge vanished into the horizon.

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
